Matchmaker
by NiADeRanged15
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret identity! She's not just an editor. What happens when work and play mix? Well wait and see!


A/N: READ THIS PLEASE! I think I did a good job, but I'm not sure! So enjoy my master piece! Sit back, relax AND enjoy some R&R!

Disclamier: I don't own the HP gang!

* * *

Chapter 1-

Hermione Granger's life was great! She was 23 years old. She had a penthouse and was living the life as a single. Her mother had always nagged her to get a boyfriend, but she didn't need one. She was a very successful journalist, but she also had a very different job. Hermione Granger was a matchmaker, the "Matchmaker" infact. She was the besting the business of matchmaking. She helped women who thought they had no chance with men. I know what you all are wondering. If she's a matchmaker then why can't she get herself a boyfriend? Let's just say she's not very fond of most men and don't trust them as well as women. As I said in the beginning she helped many women and they ended up successfully happy. The catch is not very many people know who the matchmaker really is. Hermione's identity is secret. If ever revealed madness in tabloids will occur. This were our story begins.

Hermione granger was out looking for her newest client at the new club, "The Hot Spot." Her new client was very hard to find . Her name was Sasha Riley.

She had finally found Sahsa at the far end of the club called The Lounge.

" Sasha. I'm Ginger ."said Hermione.

" Nice to meet you, Ginger! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the matchmaker!" exclaimed Sasha.

" Thanks. So first off what do look for in a guy?"

" I want a guy who's sweet, understanding, smart, and loyal. I want him to sweep me off my feet like a princess. I want him to treat me with love and respect."

" Who do have in mind? Do you have anyone in mind?"

" Well, there's my best friend! We are just friends is what I'm getting from him! I don't know how to tell him I like him. I sound like a teenager right now!"

" Well, there are many approaches. There's the forward approach, the flirting approach, or the writing approach. The forward approach is the basic saying I like you type thing. The flirting approach is the use of body language, seductiveness, and smiling. The writing approach is of sentimental value. Which is the best approach for you?"

" I'm not sure!"

Hermione and Sasha talked for what seemed like hours and hours. Sasha learned many things from the matchmaker and both became very good friends.

" Thanks Ginger!" yelled Sasha as she left the Lounge.

" Bye Sasha!"

After Hermione's encounter with Sasha she headed to the bar area. She loved helping girls, but the daily work of the newspaper irrated her very much. Helping always made her feel good, but today it just didn't help. She had decided she needed a drink. A big drink.

" Excuse me miss, but did you drop this?" said a voice behind Hermione.

" Yes, why thank you!" said Hermione as she turned around to face her hero. She stopped dead in her tracks. The person facing her was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

" Malfoy!"

" Yes, miss tha's me. Do I know you?"

" Yes you do! Remember Mudblood!"

" Granger , is that you?"

" In the flesh! So what have you been up to , Draco?"

" Draco?"

" It's your name isn't it?"

" Yeah, but you are the last person I would have expected to call me , Draco!"

" Hello, were in our twenties now were not kids any longer."

" I guess you're right."

" Duh! It's me Hermione Granger. I'm always right."

" Uh, huh! Yeah, right! What about the time when you made that polyjuice potion and got turned into a cat that Bulstrode had?"

" Well, what about the time Moody turned you into a ferret? Now that was funny!"

The two former enemies laughed for hours literally. They chatted like they were old friends.

" So Draco what have you been up to these past few years? Hermione asked.

" Let's see I'm a news reporter. Well, actually it's more like a wannabe news reporter, but I'm just a gossip columnist. It's my job to get all the dirt, that I actually don't give a crap about! You?"

"I'm actually the editor/journalist for the Daily Prophet. I hate my job! Everyone relies on me and me alone. I also bartend as a hobbie."

" Sounds like you've been busy."

" Yeah I have been. Wow! I never knew I could talk this long with anyone! What time is it?"

" It's almost midnight!."

" Wow! Draco I had a great time!"

" I did too. Hermione do you want to go out , Saturday?"

" Sure. What time?"

" 8:00."

" Here's my address. I have a noisy roommate so beware."

"Bye Hermione!"

" Bye Draco"! Hermione yelled as she headed out the door.

* * *

This was the first date Hermione had ever since she had become the "Matchmaker." She felt great, but at the same time something was wrong, what if this was a sick joke, what if he broke her heart like her ex did. No, she couldn't think like this. They were only friends. Draco probably didn't even like her that way. Right now she was happy, ecstatic even. She couldn't wait till Saturday.

Hermione apparated to her penthouse to find her roommate sleeping on the coach.

" Leah, wake up!" yelled Hermione.

" Mya, you're home!" said Leah.

" What have you been doing?"

" Waiting for you!"

" Why?"

" I got worried!"

" I'm fine! I'm going to bed!"

" You seem happy. Too happy!"

" No, I just had a great time!"

" Ah, ha! It's a guy! I knew it!"

" No, it's not!"

" What's his name?"

I just told you it's not a guy!"

" Yeah, right!"

" Night!" said Hermione as she ran in her room.

Hermione laid down dreaming of a blonde- haired gent.

* * *

The next morning Hermione Granger was in for a rude awakening.

" Mya!" yelled Leah. " Wake up!"

Leah had been trying to wake Hermione for almost fifteen minutes.

" That's it!" shouted Leah as she headed for the bathroom. Leah came out with a bucket full of cold water.

" Mya, hun wake up," she whispered as she poured the cold water on her.

" WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" Hermione yelled as she jumped out of her bed." Leah, why am I wet?"

" I'm sorry, but Mya you sleep like a rock!"

"So?"

" Mya you're late for work!"

" What!"

" It's eight o' clock!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

" What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Ugh! I have to get dressed!"

* * *

At work Hermione Granger was bored to death! She was the editor, but it was so dull right now! Later she had a client meeting her at lunch. It was only 10:45.

" Miss Granger," said a voice from the door.

" Yes," said Hermione.

" Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come in !"

The door opened and in came Ginny Weasley.

" Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. " What's wrong?"

" Mya, he dumped me!" said Ginny as she burst into tears.

" Oh, honey! It's gonna be okay! I promise"

" Mya, I thought he loved me!"

" Forget him! I'm gonna take you out for brunch okay! My treat!"

Hermione headed to her desk and told her secretary she would be back. Hermione and Ginny then apparated to K.C.'s Café.

" Gin, tell me what happened?"

" Okay, first I apparated to his place. I wanted to surprise him with a gift. When I saw him there he just said….he said….that it was….ooover. What did I do?"

" Gin, men are scum! Well, most of them!"

" Thanks , Mya. I appreciate everything!"

" Your welcome!"

" So since when are not all men scum!"

" Since I met someone."

" Whom was this someone?"

" That's for me to know and you not to find out!"

" What kind of clue is that?"

" The kind of clue where you don't find anything out!"

" I gotta go, Mya! I have work now!"

" Don't worry! I'll hook you up!"

" Whatever, see ya!"

" Crap! Bye, Gin! I'm late for a meeting!"

* * *

Hermione then rushed to the town square. Now she was going to have a hard time finding her client since this client did not give her a picture. All she knew was that her name was Blaise Zambini.

" Excuse me,sir," Hermione asked a man around her age. " Do you know a Blaise Zambini?"

" Yeah, that's me," said the man.

There was only one Blaise, Hermione knew , but her client was a she. He couldn't be from Hogwarts. Anyway she only helped women.

" I'm the " Matchmaker." Said Hermione.

" Do I know you ? You look so familiar ." said Blaise.

" What school did you go to?"

" Hogwarts."

" Wait…you're Blaise Zambini?"

"Yes, and ?"

"It's me. Granger!"

" Hermione, good to see you!"

" Why do you need help in dating?"

" I don't know?"

" Tell me, what do you want in a girl. Remember I don't usually do this for guys."

" Well, a want a girl who's pretty, smart, funny, and has a great personality all together."

Then it hit her. She knew the perfect girl for Blaise!

" Take this number! Call this girl!"

" Wow! That was fast!"

" She's perfect for you!"

" I hope so! Thanks for the help!"

" Bye , Blaise!"

* * *

Hermione finally headed fome to find a message on her answering machine.

" Hey Hermione! I can't wait to see you Saturday! You're in for a big surprise. Well, anyway hope to see you there."

Hermione smiled at the message and headed to her room. She had more dreams of that certain someone and the blind date she had set up.

* * *

A/N: that was the longest I have ever written!

Well, please review!

LUV NiADERANGED15!


End file.
